Lets swim in the blue water
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: "It becomes your worst fear" The old man yelled as the green mist swirled about, a billion of my fears popped in my head. "Teagan!" Edmund yelled I only caught a glimpse of him before I was tossed over board and into the black murky water... VOTDT.. EDXOC
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO BEFORE WE START... YAY I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS HERE DOOHICKEY (LOL JK JK) BUT REALLY THIS STORY IS REALLY STRENGHTING ME..I HOPE..AS A WRITER I'VE GROWN A LOT SINCE RICKY THE LOVING AS FAR AS MY WRITING STYLE GOES..I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE REVIEW :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CON..*TEAR* IF I DID I WOULD HAVE SKANDER KEYNES LOCKED IN MY CLOSET WITH ALL MY OTHER FICTIONAL CELEB BOY FRIENDS LOL READ ON...**

I'm not perfect no, not in any way. I'm mischievous, clumsy, curious, a dare devil and an adventurer. I'm a happy-go-lucky girl that all ways sees the glass as half full. Whether that's a good or bad thing I'm not sure. My life is not perfect but its not bad either. I've moved 13 times in my years, living in France, Spain, Australia, Greece, Greenland, New York, Alaska, Africa, India, Chili, Moscow, Rome and Ireland I saw many things learned many cultures eaten tons of different foods and made many friends. My father worked for a spy company for the US which meant party's, galas, and life threatening situations. Sometimes I want to stay in one place for longer than a year, but that hardly ever happened. All the cultures were amazing the lands beautiful but none were like Narnia. In Narnia the trees danced the water was sweet and pure and the people were sweet and caring. Well those that mattered. I am Teagan Miles and this is my story.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked, looking over her steaming cup of hot coffee at me. Her deep red lip stick left a stain on the white cups rim.

"Just to the Cliffs ma" I rolled my eyes at her as my dad came up behind her kissing her neck. "That's gross" My parents were young my mom had me when she was fifteen. My mom had wanted another kid after me but the doctor said she couldn't something happened when I was borne so I was the first and the last one.

"Just be careful ok sweetheart"

"I always am" I smiled at them as walked out into the breezy Irish air. This was our first year in Ireland it was beautiful here I absolutely loved it. After a long walk up a small path that was hidden behind huge green trees that's branches hung low rich with leaves, I made it to the cliffs where I stripped down to my bathing suit. It was an orange bikini that my mom had got me. I slipped my flip flops off and placed them next to my bag and looked over the cliffs edge. The water was unusually still today, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing of or a bad thing. My stomach tightened and I screwed up the guts to jump. The air whipped my hair around my face before I hit the surface the water was so cold I sucked in air but got water instead. My head bobbed out of the water long enough for me to scream before getting pushed under in the sudden waves that stirred the surface of the water and slamming into the grey cliffs. I tired swimming to the surface again but it kept getting further as I was being pulled down. I looked under me at my ankle which felt like a hand was wrapped around but nothing was there, my lungs screamed for air, and my eyes burned from the salt, then the blue water that swirled around me when black.

I woke up to a bright sun I squinted taking in a breath. "Oww" I moaned clutching my chest. As everything came back to me…. the drowning.

"You'll be sore for a while" A male voice said beside me. I sat up quickly wincing as my muscles protested. I turned to find a man of about 21 looking back at me. His dark brown hair hung in curls around his face dark brown eyes looked over at me and his face rough with stubble.

"Who are you?"

"Well My names King Caspian" He stuck his hand out for me to shake but I just stared at it.

"King Caspian?" I asked slowly.

"Yes"

"Right and where am I?"

"Well you're in Narnia on the Dawn Treader"

"Where on the what?"

"Oh…. You're from earth"

"Wait were not on earth!" I jumped up but crashed back down on the floor as my legs yelled in pain, I was rapidly aware that I was in a robe that covered my bikini.

"Well not exactly" My eyes grew wide as this so called King told me all about the so called Narnia.

That was one year ago I was sixteen then now I'm 17 and very familiar with Narnia. I sat on the head of the dragon that was the front of the ship, humming the song that Reepicheep had sung me when I was ill once. It was beautiful out today not like it had been a month back where I was kept inside for a week because of a storm. But today the air had a light feeling to it as if something amazing was going to happen.

"Teagan! Get over here will you!" I looked over at Caspian sighing and getting up from my favorite spot on the ship the place that Reepicheep and I loved to hang out on. Dangling our feet over the water and letting the ocean spray mist our faces.

"What is it?" I asked popping my hand on my hip.

"What did I tell you about sitting on that"

"I'm going to fall off and then your going to have to save me….again" I drawled rolling my eyes at him. "You tell me that to often Caspian"

"Your like my little sister Teagan, I have to protect you"

"No you don't!" I shook my head playing with the gold string that was loose on my dress. "When can I have my sword back?" I pestered following his eyes that watched the horizon.

"When you learn not to pull it on all the new crew members" Lord Drinian the Captain spoke to me now. He scared me, a lot maybe it was his rough exterior or deep voice but I simply nodded in response.

"Caspian did you only need to yell at me?"

"Yes" He smiled at me triumphantly.

"Then I'll be going"

"Don't go sit back their again!"

"Yeah Yeah" I waved my hand at him as a dismissal walking towards the stairs to the rowers before I was knocked over by a man three times my size. I fell to the wood floor with a thump. I was sure my elbows would bruise, "Watch your self!" I yelled at the sailors back as he ran to the edge of the ship.

"King Caspian!" The sailor yelled over his shoulder, and Caspian and Drinian ran over to him. I stood up brushing off my dress that stopped at about my knees; it was red with gold threading around it. Caspian was suddenly jumping off the ship followed by two other men. I ran to the railing looking over at the water like everyone else. My blond hair with its natural red and brown highlights hung down in my face. The crew pulled Caspian back on board who was holding on to a girl about 15 in age with chestnut brown hair that stuck to her face as she dripped with salt water. They were followed by two other new people the first boy was about 13 in age with blond hair vibrant blue eyes, his nose and cheek bones covered in freckles that gave his pale skin a little hope of color. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he took in what was happing around him. The girl was already embracing Caspian as was the older boy the one about my age. He had messy dark brown hair that covered his forehead stopping just before his eyes. His eyes were brown and curious with black rings around them. He was tall with strong shoulders and a confidant posture. I decided I should find out who these newcomers were.

"Teagan come meet my good friends." Caspian beckoned me over. "Teagan this Is Lucy and Edmund, High king and Queen of Narnia" I curtsied to them.

"Hello" Lucy smiled at me her lips quivered as the wind blew past her.

"Hi! It will be nice to have another girl on the ship" I smiled.

"So how to you know Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"He saved me from drowning, I fell from earth…Ireland to be exact but I'm not sure you know where that is…."I stopped my self trying to save any ounce of brains I had left. Edmund looked at me his eyes laughed.

"Were from London we know where Ireland is" He smiled but it quickly faded as the blond boy let out a shrill whine.

"Let me back!" He yelled. The whole crew looked at him Drinians eyes grew dark in annoyance a look I knew all to well.

"Who is that?" Caspian asked.

"That's Eustace our….cousin" Lucy said wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Lets get you tree dried up. Teag do you mind letting Lucy borrow some clothes?"

"Not at all" I grinned at Lucy. "Follow me" After some minor adjustments to the neck line she was able to fit into on of my older shirts which was white we tucked it into a brown belt and blue pants. "So you've been to Narnia before?"

"Yes this is our third time here" she said drying her hair with a towel.

"Teagan, Lucy are you ready?" Caspian asked.

"Yes!" we chimed at the same time, both of us giggling. I could tell we would become good friends. When we got out side Edmund had changed into a blue shirt and light tan trousers. He smiled at his sister; a charming smile then turned to Caspian.

"So Caspian care to tell us where were headed?"

"Well.." I followed the three over to Driaian who whipped out the map and explained voyage…again

"What's after the lone Islands?" Lucy asked.

"No-"

"No one knows" I said cutting off Drinian who shot me a glare. "It's a mystery" I smiled evilly.

"Don't cut my off girl you're lucky I still let you on this ship" Drinian growled.

"Oh keep your pants on," I then realized what I said my eyes growing wide as he stepped closer to me.

"What did you say?" I looked away from him my eyes cast down at the wood floor.

"Nothing Sir" He turned away. Caspian put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't we get some food" He said looking at the sun setting across the water casting an orange glow on everything.

"Sounds good" I nodded. The four of us and Drinnian and Reep headed down to the captains dining room.

"Hey Reep" I smiled as he sat on the table next to me.

"Have you had a run in with that terrible boy yet?"

"The one that came with them?" I whispered as I pointed to Lucy and Edmund.

"Yes,"

"No he's been sick I thought"

"Yes that and he's yelling at everyone, personally I don't know who could put up with him" I giggled at Reep as some pork was placed on the table. Lucy smiled at it licking her lips and Caspian poured every one Spiced wine. I swirled it around in my cup and watched as Edmund gulped it down like a pro setting his silver and now empty cup in front of him he looked at me.

"How exactly did you get in Narnia?"

"Well I was cliff diving and then I was pulled under water by some unknown force which I now believe was Aslan and then I was found by Caspian"

"Not very exciting" He smirked taking a bite of pork.

"Well it works for me"

"How old are you Teagan?"

"17 you?"

"Same" He said taking a gulp of more spiced wine.

"How on earth do you drink that?"

"I think it tastes fine" He shrugged.

"I've been on this stupid boat for a year and I still can't stomach it."

"Yet I can" Reepicheep sad drinking out of his own smaller glass. Edmund sent me a lop sided grin and we joined the others in a conversation that lasted far into the night.

**Ok as you can see I've been a better writer. I hope ****and I'm taking Ed and Teagan's relationship slow REVIEW My darlings **


	2. Chapter 2

**One: It's been raining for like three days straight here which is realllly weird since its normaly sunny so im trapped inside with no insperation from the out doors :/ Any way heres chappter two :) The story will follow both the book and the movie and i might change somethings all together just saying. okkkk here ya go :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CON *BOO***

**

* * *

**

Caspian hated it no wait take that back loathed when I stood out on the deck at night. But I could never sleep, I missed home I missed my mom and dad I was told that by now I was supposed to forget about them but for some reason I couldn't let them go. I looked over at Regian as he steered the ship, he never minded when I was up here just watching the ocean, dark and mysterious. The boat was beautiful at night when it wasn't loud with the crew yelling and laughing it was peaceful. A pair of foot steps pulled me from my thoughts.

"Caspian I-" I turned around to face Edmund. "Oh its you"

"Don't sound so disappointed" He chuckled.

"No I'm not disappointed I just expected you to be Caspian here to yell at me" He shook his head and joined me at the railing of the ship.

"Why would he yell at you?"

"He's over protective and says that I'll be thrown overboard."

"I see" I looked at Him from the corner of my eye I wont lie he is very handsome but that's all.

"So why are you up this late?"

"Cant sleep" He said leaning on the railing on his forearms. "You"

"Same, I don't think I've ever really slept since I got here in Narnia"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I always sleep ten times better here"

"Your lucky then" I turned around and sat against the railing of the ship. "So what's London like?" Edmund joined me on the floor sitting so close I could smell him and his boyish sent. Like summertime and spiced rum.

"The wars going on, I tired to enlist but I'm too young"

"Which war?"

"The war against Hitler" I turned to him jaw on the floor eyes wide in shock, which was probably not the most attractive thing but still.

"Umm wow"

"What?"

"That war has been over for years now"

"So you're from the future?"

"Sure I guess this makes me. So Edmund tell me about your self"

"Me? you want to know about me?"

"No, your invisible friends, yes you Edmund" He bumped me with his shoulder.

"Hey!" I giggled pushing him back. He smirked at me.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I have two sisters, one brother. I'm a closed person don't open up to everyone. I've done wrong I wont lie about that. I've never been in love" He looked out at the deck that was dark and damp from mist

"Ahh a closed book, I just have to figure you out now"

"Good luck." He smiled "Tell me about your self Teagan"

"Hmmm, I'm quite the opposite I'm an open book, an only child, I've never done anything wrong…ever its quite sad actually. I fear loosing those that I love, and I've never been in love either." He looked at me smiling.

"Never done any thing wrong?"

"Nope"

"That's a lie"

"Is not!"

"Yes it is, you've never cheated on a boy?"

"Never had a boyfriend and I would never cheat why would you think that?" I glared at him.

"Sorry, I just, it's the first thing that came to mind"

"Sure" I frowned at him a little hurt that he would think that.

"I'm sorry"

"I'ts fine" I lied.

"Liar"

"What!"

"You are an open book, your not fine what I said hurt you"

"No-"

"Yes it did" he turned to me. "And I'm truly sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Ok" His eyes softened. We talked for a good hour after that laughing and playing the question game where if you asked a question you both had to answer.

"You two should head down stairs before Caspian gets up" A voice said, It was Reep.

"Thanks Reep" I looked out at the sun as it began to ascend from the water.

"Hey Ed"

"Hmmm"

"It was nice talking to you" He smiled at turned away. I ran to my room and crashed onto my bed burring my self in the covers right before Caspian tossed open my door.

"Wake up!" He yelled, I groaned acting like I did every morning.

"Oh don't complain" He laughed.

"Well get out so I can change" I chose a simple yellow tunic with a black band around the middle and pulled my hair into a bun. Lucy met me on the dock with her cousin standing next to her. He looked at me angrily.

"I want off this boat!"

"Well how's it feel to want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Eustas!" Lucy yelled at him angrily. "I'm sorry about him" I looked over the boy a frown threatening to pull my lips down but I just smiled.

"It's fine Lucy" She smiled and grabbed him by the elbow pulling him away as she scolded him. He struggled against her but she was about ten times stronger then him.

"Your sword Teag" I turned to Caspian who was holding out my sword. It glinted in the light the heavy handle with its carving of a sun and the sharp pointed blade.

"Yay!" I smiled at him like a child getting a Christmas gift and went to pull it out of his hands.

"No…No not so fast" He chortled, "You have to WIN it back"

"What!"

"Yes, you have to duel with Ed here if you win you get your Sword if not, he keeps it"

"That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair"

"No! You know I wont win"

"Just try"

"Fine" I yanked my sword from Caspian's hand and walked over to Edmund who was leaning against the railing of the ship a lopsided grin cemented into his face.

"I wont go easy on you" He spoke confidently like he knew he would win.

"Didn't want you to" I switched my sword to my right hand and bounced on my feet. The who crew stood around to watch, He copied me. "I'm waiting" I growled. And that's all it took for him to lunge at me, I quickly side stepped sending him reeling into the mast pole. I turned and smirked raising my eye brow and motioning him forward with my hand. This time I moved first jabbing at his right side using my palm to drive him backwards. But of course he was much stronger than me and he pushed me on the floor his sword headed right for my chest. I put mine up and they met with a clank, as I kicked his legs out he fell forward I rolled away grabbing my sword and jumping up. I was sweaty now my hair was falling out of its bun my breathing ragged. Edmund got up standing in front of me trying to calm his breathing, before attacking me. I fought back for a good three minutes before he backed me up against the pole his sword at my neck his lips at my ear.

"Cry uncle"

"Never" I grinned defiantly. He pressed the blade closer testing me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Uncle"

"That's what I thought" He said releasing me. The crew clapped wildly as I handed over my blade.

"Teagan take it" Caspian handed it back over to me.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I snatched it from his hands and ran to my room. I went to place it on my bed but something caught my eye. It was just a small little coin sitting on my vanity. It was gold about the size of a quarter and had a woman's face on it. Her hair was wild and on top sat a crown. 'Long live Jadis' was written across the top. I held in in my hand the metal was unusually cold like ice.

"We've reached land!" Lucy said bounding into the room causing me to drop the coin.

"What's that?" She asked lookign at it as it glinted in the light that danced though the porthole.

"Nothing just a coin" I shrugged placing it in my jewelry box. She eyed me suspiciously before smiling.

"We've reached the Lone Islands"

I ran out on deck were the buzz of dry land was hitting everyone. I looked out at the water dark with the little white foam caps, and joined Caspian, Ed, Drinian and Lucy.

"Were landing on Doorn" Edmund said filling me in. I nodded excited that I could finally run around free.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked Eustace who had came up behind us grumbling to him self.

"Any thing to get off this blasted boat!" He wasn't a very happy person it was getting quite annoying. I watched as everyone well everyone being the siblings, Eustace, Reep and Caspian boarded the little dingy.

"Are you coming!" Caspian yelled to me using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Yes" I said taking off my boots and placing them in the dingy along with my sword.

'What are you doing?"

"I feel like a swim" I smiled devilishly hopping up on the railing holding on to a rope.

"Teagan don't you dare" I just shrugged diving into the water and swimming to shore. By the time the others reached me I had pretty much dried off in the heat. The island stretched out before us empty and quiet. It was almost scary but I shrugged it off putting my sword and its belt around my waist and putting my boots on.

"What is this place?" Eustace asked, we all looked over at him a bit annoyed on my part.

"Doorn" Edmund said slowly as if he were talking to a small child.

"Any way" I shook my head and we continued up the steep him where the city was supposed to lie. But when we reached the top we met a grey sad city. It was quiet not a noise besides us.

"Hello!" Edmund called with no response. Eustace ran to a window looking inside he turned to us.

"Right, what a sad city"

"Be quiet you!" I yelled drawing my sword and stepping closer to him.

"Easy Teag" Caspian placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Eustace why don't you wait out here?"

"Fine" He stood outside of the old dark building and the four of us went inside.

"Whoa!" we were suddenly surrounded each of us fighting off three or four men. Lucy was seized as was Eustace as he ran into the room screaming.

"What about her?" a man asked with a gruff voice pointing at me. I glared at him daring him to touch me.

"No, Send them all to the cells" Edmund Caspian and I were pulled to a cell as Lucy and Eustace were pulled to opposite way. Lucy's shrill screams echoed though the halls.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the delay! Any way happy new year!**

I stood next to Edmund looking out the small cell window the toes of our shoes stuck in a small crack in the wall so we could reach.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked no one in particular. We watched as a boat filled with people slowly made its way towards a green swirling mist.

"That's the green mist once they go there they don't come back" An old hoarse voice spoke it started me so I jumped back loosing my grip on the bars to have Edmund catch me. He smiled his hand around my waist hovering me just above the floor.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He placed me up right before turning to Caspian who looked at us strangely.

"Your one of the lords?"

"Yes, yes I am" The old man who owned the voice was standing in front of us smiling stroking his beard.

"Let go of me!" That was Lucy's voice she was screaming Edmund and Caspian ran to the window watching again.

"You, what's your name?" The old man grabbed my arm digging his nails into my skin. The boys were to engrossed in the scene outside to care what was happing to me.

"Teagan…" my voice was shaky as I tried pulling away from him but his grip was way to strong.

"Of course" He nodded knowingly.

"Come Teagan!" Caspian yanked me off the floor and dragged me behind him. Edmund held his finger to his lips signaling me quiet. I looked at the old lord who was watching me go. Caspian kicked the old bared door to the cell open. Edmund jumped over a low wall and Caspian ran around with me, in the court yard were about 10 crew members all fighting the slave traders. Edmund had already freed him self from his shackles and was fighting; Caspian was in the middle of freeing him self and I was standing there like an idiot. I always thought that I would be one of those hero girls that instantly runs to the battle but I didn't I stood watching, until I was attacked. A fist connected with my jaw as a sword made its way to my neck which I successfully blocked using my shackles. That's when I ran I grabbed Lucy by the hand and pulled her away from the large man with the sword that was chasing her. I pushed her behind me and looked the man square in the eye.

"DON"T!" I growled, I was hoping I looked angry or menacing. The man laughed a sarcastic laugh tossing his head back spit flying out of his mouth before he looked at me again. Digging around in his pocket he smiled a gold tooth smile at us and flicked a coin at me.

"Lucy! Teagan!" Edmund ran up behind the man stabbing him though his shoulder blades. He fell on his knees then on his face a little pool of blood forming around him.

"Thanks" I smiled up at Ed.

"What did he give you?"

"Not sure a coin of some sort" I said holding out my palm to reveal a solid gold coin with nothing on it just round gold that's all.

"Strange isn't it?" Lucy took the coin from my hand looking it over once before giving it back. "None the less it's worth something no?" I looked around all of the slave traders wer either dead or dying.

"Your right Lucy" I giggled at her optimism and followed the rest of the crew to the shore. People cheered us on as we walked thanking us for freeing them.

"Pa! Please let me come!" A little girl was running after her father who had begged Caspian to let him on board so he could find his wife.

"Gael no stay with your aunt"

"But Father!"

"NO!" She looked at him sadly before her aunt smothered her in her arms pulling her away from us.

"Is the pair of you all right?" Caspian asked walking over to Lucy and I.

"Yes thanks to Ed" Lucy smiled.

"Ahhh" Caspian turned on his heal and patted Edmund on the back. "Here for keeping the girls safe" He handed Edmund a crusted over old sword.

"Thanks" He beamed like he had been given the greatest gift ever.

"To the boat!" Caspian ordered.

"Check mate" Edmund said deviously.

"How did you do that! I'm the best person at chess on this boat!"

"I have to agree with her Ed, How did you do that?"

"I have my ways" He smirked at me, I sent him a play full glare.

"Caspian it's been two weeks when are we going to dock?"

"You always want off this boat don't you Teagan?"

"Yes" I smiled. Lucy and Gael came over with a tray of apples and cheese. We had found Gael was a stowaway last week her father was furious but I think Drinian was even angrier but Caspian ordered that she was aloud to stay on the ship. Eustace started getting a bit better he wasn't as grumpy but that's because he never came out side any more. Edmund and I had two more of our night time talks when we would find each other out on deck when we weren't aloud to be. I had grown close to all the kids on the boat now besides Eustace. But we were all great friends.

"You better hurry up and eat this before Reep comes over and starts yelling about rations" Lucy said sitting down next to me. The boys took up the offer quicker than you could say Narnia stuffing their faces with cheese. The white fluffy clouds above us suddenly thundered, turning black and vicious looking. The waves out on the horizon grew huge and dark. Narnian weather always baffled me how quickly it changed.

"Get below deck you kids" A fawn yelled at us. The crew began running around wildly yelling and preparing for the storm. Edmund helped me pack up the chess set as the others took the food and ran for cover. Heavy huge rain drops fell from the sky pelting the pair of us. Wind whipped my now wet hair around my face soaking my dress with rain and spray from the ocean. The boat began tipping to the right sending chess pieces rolling off the table. Edmund and I chased after them getting tossed into the railing of the ship.

"I said get below deck!" The fawn picked Edmund and I up by the arms dragging us to the ladder "Now go!" He yelled pushing me down I couldn't catch the ladder so I fell to the bottom. Edmund jumped down next to me as the hatch slammed shut.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I rubbed my elbow sitting up.

"NO offence but it looks like you were just attacked by a squid"

"Oh gee thanks Ed" I rolled my eyes pushing his shoulder.

"I said no offence!"

"ANNNND?"

"Fine what ever" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Let's go put this back" He held up the chess set. We walked to my room well, now all us girls slept in here but still.

"Up there" I pointed up on a tall self. Something caught my eye a glimmering out side my window. "Ed what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That out side the window" He shrugged walked over pulling the window open and grabbing the thing which was just floating there.

"It's a coin" He opened his hand it was a match to the first one I got the one with the woman on it. Edmund stared at it in shock. "I thought we had all these melted"

"Well you missed two" I said running over to my jewelry box and snatching the matching coin along with the blank one. "I found the matching one, and when we were on the lone islands the man that was talking to Lucy and I-"

"-The one I killed"

"Yes him, he gave me this one" I held out the blank gold coin.

"Do you know who this is?"

"No not really"

"It's the white witch" I looked at him confused.

"Caspian didn't tell you the story?"

"He hasn't told me any story's Ed"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes I would like to know" Edmund looked around the room his eyes landing on my bed.

"Come sit it's a long one" I followed him to the bed sitting facing him knees folded under me.

"So It was a few Earth years ago during the war. The four of us, Lucy, Susan, Peter and I were sent to live with an old family member and one day Lucy found a wardrobe.." Edmund was a beautiful story teller the way his eyes lit up in happy parts and the way they grew dark in the ones he wasn't very happy with like when he fell for Jadis's or the 'White witches' tricks.

"Wow" I said after he was finished.

"Yeah, so-" But he was cut off by the boat lurching him onto me. He was straddling me his face stopped just a few inches above mine. I blushed a hot red color as he scrambled up. "Sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"It's fine not your fault the boat decided it would go all crazy"

"We should probably get to the others the must have thought we were tossed over board"

"Your right" we got up and went to the door but a green mist swirled around the handle the over to our faces it cackled and evil laugh and then disappeared. Edmund reached for the door and we ran over to the dining room where Caspian, Lucy, Gael, were sitting around the table playing cards. Eustace who I was surprised was even near other people was sitting in the window writing in a journal.

"What happened to you two?" Lucy giggled.

"We were just talking that's all" I smiled. Caspian patted the seat next to him.

"Want to play cards?"

"Sure"

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what Ed?" Lucy placed her cards down straight flush a huge smile on her lips.

"The boat shook, well more like turned violently" I collected the cards Caspian placed in front of me, and each of us threw in a silver coin.

"The boat didn't turn" Gael said frowning, showing she probably didn't have a good hand.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yep"

"Weird" Ed and I looked at each other and shrugged. The rain out side pelted the side of the boat the wind howled loudly and crew members on deck screamed.

"Must be another hurricane" Caspian placed his card face down on the table stretching his arms behind his head a smirk plastered on his face. He had a good hand.

"Another one! We just had one like a month ago and you kept me below deck THE WHOLE TIME!" I wined.

"I open" Caspian said placing another coin in the pot.

"Fold" Gael placed her cards down.

"I see your silver and I raise you gold" Lucy smirked she was good. I looked down at my hand four of a kind not to shabby but I could tell Caspian had better. Edmund drummed his fingers on the table took a deep breath.

"I'll see Lucy's gold coin" He flicked a coin into the pot.

"I'll see that" I tossed in my own gold coin.

"is any one going to trade cards?" Caspian asked patting the deck in the middle of the table. The cards were a gift from Santa last year something I pretty much begged for. NO one budged.

"Ok show your hands" Lucy smiled slapping hers on the table a straight. Then Caspian placed his a full house, then it was Edmund and I we had the same hands but I had the high card.

"YES IN YOUR FACE!" I yelled scooping the coins into my hands. But I placed them in the pot any way we never actually won any of the money it was just for fun.

"Whatever" Ed rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok dinner time!" Reep said coming into the room his fur was wet and matted he was out of breath and his belt sagged from running around. The chef brought in a large pot of stew as he placed it on the table it sloshed around threatening to spill over and on to our laps. I quickly scooped up my cards and placed them at my side safe from the stew.

"Thanks Chef" Gael smiled ladling her self some stew. I decided I would pass, when ever I ate stew I always got sick.

"I'm just going to head to bed"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Caspian are there any open hammocks?"

"Yes one above Ed. Why?"

"I just feel like sleeping in one that's all"

"Ok" Caspian shrugged.

"I'll go with her, I'm a tired" Caspian narrowed his eyes at our closeness before letting us go.

"How on earth do you get into these?" I asked struggling with the hammock.

"Get a running start" Edmund was sitting on the steps laughing at me as I refused his help.

"Seriously?" I looked over at him my hair a mess hanging in my face.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Fine" I backed against the wall and ran at my hammock jumping up landing in the middle of my tummy. I looked up at him pouting. "Help?"

"Nope" He laughed getting into his hammock under me. I looked down at him all the blood rushing to my head.

"Please Ed"

"Noooppee"

"I'm going fall on you" The thunder outside roared and the ship whined in protest against the harsh waves.

"Fine" He huffed standing up and pulling my hammock open so I could wiggle my self into it.

"Thank you!" I beamed at him like a small child.

"What ever" He laughed laying back down. I flipped over so I was looking at him though the hammock.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think the coins mean?"

"I don't know Teag…hopefully she's not back"

* * *

**Ok few things :) **

**1)Geal is 15 for this i changed her age :) **

**2)I know they probably wouldent be playing poker but you know what thats why they call it fan fiction :) **

**3)REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! I didnt forget you guys! Lots of fluff for y'all READ ON!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I didn't hear rain or wind which was a blessing. It meant hopefully the storm was over or there was a small break in the storm to where we could go above deck and get fresh air. Or at least more fresh air then the small port holes let in after we covered them with sheets so the rain wouldn't pour in. What I could hear was Ed snoring under me a sound I had grown used to over the past week and a half. Or was it two weeks? His snoring wasn't the obnoxious loud kind, it was a soft snoring, kind of comforting actually. I jumped down from my hammock and looked at him, his mouth propped slightly open his brown hair was messy and stuck to his face in some places.

"Enjoying the view?"

I tuned on my heal to find Lucy and Gael smirking at me.

"I uhhh, I was just going to wake him up"

"Sure" Lucy nodded at me knowingly.

"It's not what you think I swear"

"So you weren't watching my brother sleeping with adoring eyes?" I didn't answer her just watched as her and Gale sneaked over to Edmunds hammock.

"One…Two….Three!" Gael yelled, and the pair of then flipped Edmunds cot over and ran out of the room pushing me towards Edmund causing me to trip and land on him. He groaned and opened his eyes, his brown irises looking at me the gold little flakes swimming, his cheeks pink. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Morning" I giggled.

"Did you flip me out of my hammock?"

"No that would be the evil girls running around." I smiled scrambling off him and leaning against the wall.

"I see" Edmund stood and offered me his hand.

"Thanks" I smiled as he pulled me up. We went above deck which was cloudy with a heavy fog.

"Were docking today" Caspian looked at our hands as he approached us, I wasn't aware that Edmund was still holding it. He dropped my hand and blushed.

"Great so then we'll be making repairs to the ship?" Edmund looked around the ship at the damage the storm had done the broken mast, broken railings, patches in the sails and various other problems. We would also have to clean clothes restock food water and mend clothes. Bath and find the next sword.

"We have a full day ahead of us" Drinian joined our group.

"Than let's get started!" I smiled.

Once we got to land and had pulled the row boats out of the water Drinian began giving orders.

"Lucy, gale and Loenel you are to mend and wash clothes. Edmund and Teagan find water"

"Ok" Edmund turned to me done listing to Drin give orders and rules. "Shall we get started I mean we have to find the water first"

"Lets go" We walked away from the group and into the forest.

"Hey ed?"

"hmmm?"

"Where do you think Narnia is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know do you think that were on earth a special point that no one knows about like all that Bermuda triangle stuff" I crossed my arms over my chest a nervous habit of mine. My mom hated it when I crossed my arms, 'you look angry!' she would yell. I glanced over at Edmund his hand nearest to me was dangling just waiting to be held.

"I'm not sure, Have you ever thought about what happens when were gone for a while? What happens to our parents and loved ones?"

"Yes, so much Ed. I've been here for almost two years now what do my parents think?"

"Aslan makes them forget but why don't we?"

"Lucy says she can't remember" I said looking at the bird above us flying in circles.

"Maybe some people are just special, or he wants us to remember for a reason"

"He's really confusing you know" Edmund laughed looking at me. "What would happen if someone had a baby here then had to get sent back to 'earth'?".

"I don't think aslan would do that"

"You never know" I shrugged, turning to him. We both stopped we had bee walking for a good fifteen minutes. A twig snapped and I jumped, right into Edmund pushing my self at his chest. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me. "What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know" He whispered back.

"Shhhh" I buried my head in his chest and watched as a small bunny like creature hopped across the path. "DON'T!" I yelled pushing my self away from Edmund. He Smirked at me a sly evil smirk his eyes growing dark raising his eye brows at me. It mad me go weak in the knees, my stomach dropped and I fell to the floor. Not loosing one ounce of sex appeal Ed walked over to me leaned in close so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Your afraid of a bunnys you're a baby" I had to resist the urge to kiss him. So I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed him away. He smiled then helping me up.

"I can hear water" He grabbed my hand pulling me behind him.

"My boots are comfy to walk in" I smiled to my self.

"Those boots are made for walking" Ed said, now of course he didn't say it like the song because he was not alive yet for that song, but I couldn't help singing. I was being a little risky today so I felt like freaking him out. Thank full I wore my tighter and shorter dress today I tussled my hair and sped up so I was walking in front of him.

"These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do" I turned around so I was facing him "One of these days these boots are gunna walk all over you" I ran my finger down his chest turned on my heal fast and walked away. He stood there baffled for a moment before running up to me.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"What?"

"That!" He pointed behind him.

"Ohhhh that!" I paused, shrugging my shoulders "pay back for calling me a baby"

He glared at me then smiled. "Well this is pay back for your pay back!" And he pushed me back. I was so sure I was going to hit the floor but I didn't I was suddenly submerged in water. The world above me was blue and bubbly. I swam to the surface laughing.

"JERK! You come here!" He ran away from me which started a chase. I quickly had diverted him back to the river and pushed him in.

"I hate you!"

"NO you don't" I shook my head at him treading water. The waterfall behind him looked so inviting so I swam over to it and went under and behind. "Ed come here!" Not long after I yelled his head popped up and he treaded water with me.

"It's loud!" He yelled.

"Not it's not!" I yelled back laughing. Something touched my foot something slimy and ice cold. "Ed something touched my foot"

"It's ok Teag" he grabbed my hand, but it was to late I was pulled under again. The water was no longer blue but a black thick mess. I could hear muffled screams. But that was it. Suddenly a face was before me it was her, Jadis and she was laughing. She wasn't real just a blue swirl but it was her she was holding a knife and saying something but I couldn't hear I felt like I was deaf my lungs were burning as she pushed me down farther. Jadis leaned in close and whispered

"Edmund" And then she was gone. The water was blue again and I could see Edmund swimming towards me hand outstretched grabbing mine and towing me to the surface.

"Teagan!" He yelled holding on to my shoulders. I sat up throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. A pink mist swirled around us.

"Can you see that?"

"What?" I gasped

"Don't lie to me Ed"

"I'm not, see what Teagan?"

"The mist"

"No"

"Its her. She's going to kill one of us Edmund. She's who pulled me under water, She was laughing holding a knife whispering your name"

"Who? Teagan WHO!"

"Jadis" I spoke in a whisper. In the distance some one cackled. I winced Ed held me tighter.

"She wont hurt you T, I promise" Edmund lead back on a rock laying my head on his chest running his hands through my hair in a comforting way.

"Its not me I'm worried about"

"Don't worry about me, she's dead she wont get us" Ed reached down in the river and scooped a hand full of water at me. I giggled pushing him away as he started a water fight. The dirt around us quickly turned to mud quite slippery mudd and I slipped in it falling back words.

"EEEWWW" I squealed.

"HAHA!" Edmund laughed pointing at me.

"Don't laugh!"

"HAHAHAH!" I glared at him grabbing a hand full of mud and throwing it at him Which then started a mud fight. By the end both of us were covered in mud to the bone.

"Didn't we come here for a reason?"

"Ohhh yes to get water!"

"Well how about we clean off then go tell the others we found water"

"Sounds good to me!" I ran and jumped in the river beckoning for Ed to follow he did and we both swam around rubbing out arms and legs ridding our self's of mud, dunking our heads under water to scrub it out of our hair. When I finally felt satisfied I swam to a more shallow part of the river and stood up so the water was at my waist. Edmund followed me.

"You missed a spot"

"Where!"

"Right here" He stepped closer to me and used his thumb whipping off my cheek. "And right here" He leaned in so close my breathing sped up or stopped all together I couldn't tell. My heart sped up times ten and my stomach knotted. His eyes fluttered closed as he placed his hands around my waist slowly pulling me in making the space in-between us even smaller. I closed my eyes ready to close the space between us to feel his lips on mine to taste him. Our lips touched, It was perfect, he pulled me even closer I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him with more passion. HE smiled into the kiss before pulling away, and resting his head on mine.

"Wow" I panted.

"Yeah….Be mine?"

"Yes" I kissed him again a short quick kiss.

"WE should head back, their going to worry"

"Ok"

"But Ed,"

"Hmm?"

"They cant know, Caspian will go berserk and I cant even process what Drinian will do, and the girls"

"I know" He pulled me into him. "It will be our little secret" He whispered sending chills down my spine. He squeezed my hand pulling me back to the others. Some thing rustled in the bushes I only stopped for a second turned my head and met a pair of eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a short chapter :/ But I have a few announcements...**

**1) Because NO one is reviewing which is reallly making me sad...I want at least 6 reviews per chapter..or no updates.**

**2)If I get at least 6 reviews per chapter I PROMISE i will update sooner :) Alot sooner I will try to get one out everother week :) **

**3) Yes this is a short chapter but thats becuse I just wanted to update and put this in here.**

**Dis: I dont own CON :( **

**Read on lovlies :)**

**Please read the authors note**

Being able to bathe in clean non-salt water was like a gift from god. Gael, Lu and I walked over to the water fall and each scrubbed our self's until we were raw. Then we scrubbed our clothes clean and bushed out our tangled hair. After we were satisfied and clean we walked back to camp were a huge fire had been set up with a pig roasting in the center of it. A few crew members sat around cutting up vegetables and tossing them in a big pot. We were grated by clean shaven and good smelling Caspian and Edmund…and Eustace (but he doesn't shave)

"You ladies feel better?" Caspian asked as we hug our wet clothes on a line.

"MUCH!" I sighed happily.

"Good because you were starting to stink" Eustace smirked at me.

"You little twit!" I screamed reaching for my sword and lunging at him.

"WOAH!" Caspian grabbed me around the middle, pulling me into his chest. "Calm down little lady!"

Edmund glared at Caspian's hands the grip on his sword tightening. Caspian kissed my head and released me. I ran over to the shore sticking my feet in the water. Wanting to be as far away from Cas as possible. A coin was nestled in the sand. Silly me thinking it would be ok to pick it up, after all the trouble all these coins had brought me. But still curiosity got the best of me and I leaned over scooping the coin out of the water. As soon as my flesh came in contact with the coin I flew back and was drawn in to blackness.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs ready to lunge at the white witch when she appeared, only to find my self chained hands and feet to the wall with only about 7 feet of slack. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Edmund lied before me his body still. He was bloody completely bloody cuts and bruises changed the color of his skin. His breathing was labored.

"Ed!" I whispered shaking him. "EDMUND!" His breathing stopped, "EDMUND WAKE UP!" I felt hot tears run down my face dripping onto his chest.

"Don't touch the sacrifice!" A voice yelled pulling me back by the chains and slammed into the wall my head whacking off it.

"What do you mean sacrifice!"

The voice chuckled, as I willed my self awake.

"You will soon find out"

"Teagan!" When my eyes fluttered open sorting out the nine Ed's that leaned over me making them one, I was aware of the sour taste in my mouth. The memories of Edmunds body came flooding back and I turned over empting my stomachs contents onto the sand.

"Teag are you ok?" Lucy asked her forehead crinkled with worry.

"Yes fine, thanks Lu" I said looking pointedly at the cordial in her hand.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah" I nodded washing my mouth out with the flask of water Edmund had brought me. Lucy nodded and ran off to a fighting Lucy and Eustace.

"What happened?" Edmund asked rubbing my back.

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"Don't lie Teagan" He said pulling the coin from his pocket. I didn't want to tell him the horrifying image I saw.

"It was just darkness" He looked deep in my eyes grabbing my hand in his. "What happened to me up here"

"You were shaking, and screaming…"

"That's all? You needed Lucy's Cordial for that?"

"You stopped breathing for at least three minutes"

"Did you tell Caspian?"

"No, I didn't have time, I was worried about you" He said pulling me into him hugging me. I smiled his chest was warm and I could feel his muscles through his thin tunic. The dinner bell rang and crew members emerged from the woods.

"We should go"

"Yeah" He leaned in to kiss me then sighed pulling away. "This whole secrete relationship thing is going to be a lot harder then I thought." I giggled at him.

The cooks handed each of us a bowl of pork, carrots, and potatoes stew. It was the most wholesome mean we've had in ages. I was seated in between Caspian and Edmund who were not speaking to each other. Drininan sent the three kids to bed along with the crew other than the cook, reap, Caspian, Ed and I before he pulled out a large jug of Alcohol.

"Shall we!"

"We shall!" Caspain smiled. Thirty minutes later we were all way to drunk to even realize we were on an island. Edmund placed his hand on my thigh winking. I pushed it away shaking my head no.

"WHOA! What's going on!"

"Nothing Cas" I giggled as he crawled over to us narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing you say hmmmm, Then kiss him and tell me its nothing" Edmund turned to me a smirk playing on his face.

"They wont remember their drunk" He attacked me then kissing me with such force and passion I fell on my back. My hands went up to his face then behind his neck digging my hands in his hair. I pushed him away then. And he rolled of me and whimpered.

"Nothing my ass!" Caspian howled with laughter. Sometime after that I fell asleep on Edmunds chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! You guys did excellent with the reviews ****I'm happy but the rule is still gunna apply 6 reviews per chapter.**

**1)This is just a filler until I can get my hands on the movie…hopfully soon the next action chapter will be up!**

**2)Age review:**

**Edmund and Teag: 17**

**Lucy and Gael: 15**

**Eustace:16 (I also changed his age because of a developing relationship ;) ) **

**Ok Happy READING **

"Get up!" I rolled over ignoring the voice. "Teagan rise and shine!" I groaned in response shaking my head.

"Go AWAY!"

"You're little boyfriends waiting for you" I looked up now opening my eyes to the sunrise to find Caspian kneeling next to me.

"What?"

"Edmund"

"I…have no idea what your talking about" I challenged, sitting up rubbing my eyes. The pads we had laid out at some point yesterday seemed to help keep me pretty un-sandy.

"Ohhh PLEASE! Teag, what kind of king would I be if I got soo drunk I wouldn't remember any thing. I only had a few drinks and it wasn't even strong wine. I remember you and Ed kissing, or what do you call it on earth… In the future….MAKING OUT!" I blushed in embarrassment lowering my head. Caspian smirked at me soaking up his triumph in humiliating me.

"Where's ED?"

"Having a little chat with Drininan" He winked at me.

"Like what kind of chat?"

"Ohh you know"

"No Caspian I don't" I was confused who knew what they were talking about, it could be anything like getting the rest of the swords –we already have three—, about the repairs to the ship or just having a friendly conversation.

"The talk" He winked again. I processed for a moment. It clicked then turning in my mind.

"You mean the SEX talk!" I screamed shaking my head.

"I do"

"UGH! Caspian! You do realize I would NEVER do that correct!"

"Yes, But you know Drin, he would kick you off the ship if you ever got pregnant" I slapped my forehead with my palm and stood up dusting my self off.

"Where is Eustace?" I asked suddenly, as I spotted his empty matt. I was hardly compassionate to the boy but for some reason my stomach turned in a horrible way.

"Not to sure…most likely off bugging Reap" As if on cue the two walked out of the forest yelling at each other.

"Eustace!" I yelled over the pair.

"WHAT!"

"Can I talk to you….alone?" He looked at me confused scrunched his face up but followed me down the beach to a pair of rocks. We could still see the crew but they couldn't hear us.

"What did you want?"

"I don't know I just feel as though we got off to a rough start, I want to make amends, and maybe be your friend" He contemplated for a moment, playing with his hands in his lap. "Its good to have a friend at seas… it can get pretty lonely"

"Sure"

I was surprised to say the least, I didn't believe he actually wanted to be my friend I was sure he would just start yelling about how it was an absurd idea.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow, ok I didn't think it would go that well…" I clapped my hands together awkwardly. "So tell me about your self"

"Do you really want to know that? No you don't"

I smiled at him and his ways how he was such a smart ass.

"Do you have any friends Eustace?"

"In England…..NO"

"Well maybe Narnia will teach you"

"Maybe" He smiled.

"DO you want to go swimming?" He pondered again before nodding. We walked closer to the crew and then out to the water. It took some getting use to before we started racing and I taught him how to body surf.

"What to you plan on doing with these?" Eustace asked as we gathered shells and sand dollars into a pile.

"Make jewelry to sell, trade and wear"

"Really?"

"Yes sir" I smiled over at him as he eyeballed Gale who was walking with Lucy giggling about who knows what.

"Ya know I can make a necklace that you can give to her"

"What! What are you talking about!"

"Ohh Eustace, don't be silly I know you 'Fancy' Gael"

"Do not!"

"DO too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

He glared at me for a moment,

"Fine"

"Really! You want me to make one!"

"Sure, but don't go around telling people about this"

"Ok Mums the word" I smiled at him and we brought our stock pile of shells to the lunch circle as the cook rang the bell. Just then Edmund and Drinian came back quietly joining us.

"That was awkward" Ed whispered into my ear. I giggled at him and grabbed his hand. Eustace sat next to me his famous glower was back on his face determined to be in a horrid mood.

"Were leaving tomorrow morning!" Drinian announced. I smiled ready to be back on the search for the swords. "The ships sleeping arrangements will be changed As we will designate a girls sleeping and bathing quarters" I rolled my eyes.

"Really!"

"Yes really!"

After we finished our pork I picked up my sword who I named Thor.

"Duel?" I asked Ed who was leaned against a rock resting.

"Sure" He smiled picking up his own sword. "Ready?"

"Yes" He smirking before lunging at me, I blocked his sword but not his body which barreled into me sending me flying on my back. I quickly stood up and raised my sword at him and the battle really began. He swung right and left kicking me on the arm, and hip. I clipped his shoulder and dropped my sword holding out my fists. Edmund looked at me confused.

"You really want to fist fight?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"mmmhhhmm" I nodded. HE shrugged before stepping forward. I leaned forward to punch him but he caught my fist and bent my arm back words. And pulled me into him. He took his free hand and placed it over my mouth.

"You know, I really want to train you in self defense I don't ever want a man to be able to do this to you" Edmund spoke into my ear as he dragged me into the woods, with ease even against my trashing.

"Did you even try?" I asked as he gently set me down on the floor and sat across from me.

"No" He shook his head sadly. And pulled me into him and against his chest.

"So did Drinian really have the sex talk with you?"

"Yes, every little detail" He groaned.

"I'm sure he's just looking for a reason to kick me off the ship"

"Are you kidding me, that man is so protective of you. He told me If I ever hurt you he would have my head"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Awwww" I smiled happy that today I learned two people didn't hate me.

"I saw you talking with Eustace, is he encroaching on my girl?"

"No silly, him and I are friends now" I snuggled in Edmund's chest further as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. Kissing the top of my head. I fell asleep then in the middle of the day in my boyfriends arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay I FINALLY got my hands on the movie! Also sorry for the delay my life got bussy with personal issues. I hope you all understand. Thanks for the reviews. REmember the rule 6 reviews :D And here is a link for the dresses..(you will find out later in the story) And yes I know they are modern but I dont care so HA :P If the link dosent show up here it will be on my page :D .com/lets_swim_in_blue_water/set?id=32094950**

The next morning we had left the island and set sail again. This trip was rather un event full. We visited the island with the one footed creatures, I would rack my brain to tell you what they were called but I can't remember for the life of me. Drinian despite what Edmund said had not made any advances on being friendly to me. Some thing had happened to Lucy on the island yet she refused to tell us what.

"Lucy what's this?" I picked up a folded piece of parchment, the words on it a spell that I dint dare to say out loud. She sprinted across the room dropping her silver brush on the floor with a thump, and snatching the paper out of my hands.

"Nothing…just an old spell that's all" I looked at her for a while a steady gaze trying to read her expression. There was a light rapping on our bedroom door and I broke my stare with Lucy.

"Come in"

Eustace appeared in the door way, "Do you have it?"

"Yes, here" I stood from the bed my long white dress flowing around my ankles, I stood at my jewelry box and plucked out the shell necklace wrapped in a scrap of red cloth. I dropped it into Eustace's hand and he smiled at me graciously. He turned to Lucy.

"Cousin" He spat and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing just an old piece of cloth" I smirked at her.

"Are you two finally ready?" Gale asked. Out of the thee of us she was the least girly settling for a black dress that reached her knees complete with ruffles as the skirt. Lucy had chosen an orange satin dress with a matching orange bow around the waist her crown on head. I Being the most girly chose a long floor length white dress with a low neck line showing a small amount or clevange, it had three silver strips around the torso and a long slit up the leg stopping just above my undies. I mean yes were on a ship but I still wanted to look cute for my boyfriend of three months.

"Yes mother we're ready" I giggled rolling my eyes at her. The three of us linked arm and walked to the deck. For a ship it had been decorated nicely. Candles had been lit and placed randomly around the ship. The large table from the dining quarters had been brought above deck and decorated too. The boys insisted they show us girls a good time while on ship. We didn't disagree.

"Well don't you three look dashing" Caspian said, bowing to each of us.

"Why thank you, kind gentlemen" I curtsied to him. The girls walked way Lucy with Caspian, Gael with Eustace and Edmund stepped up to me. A blush on his cheeks.

"Your not good to me" He shook his head his eyes traveling down my body several times drinking up the image. He grabbed be around the waist kissing me on the lips. And pulling away looking at my chest.

"ED!" I screeched slapping him playfully.

"You're the one who chose to wear that, if you didn't want me to stare then go cover up." He smiled at me a sneaky smile looking me in the eyes. "I'm glad you're all mine" He kissed me again.

"Guys, were getting hungry over here" WE turned looking at Gale whose eyes laughed.

"Sorry" I grabbed Ed's hand and towed him to the table where plates were piled high with food.

-FF

"Dinner was great" I said resting my head on Ed's chest. His breathing was slow and steady. We had snuck away to the crows nest. Since we had had dinner on deck Drinian had sent him away (the land ho guy).

"You're beautiful"

"So you've told me Ed" He chuckled pulling my clip from my hair letting the strands fall delicately around my shoulders and down to my torso. He played with my hair before moving him self so he was in front of me.

"What's this from?" He asked carefully tracing the light scar on my thigh that the slit in my dress was revealing.

"That's a long story Ed"

"Please?" He asked stealing a tender kiss. I sighed, partially because he pulled away and partially because I didn't want to launch into a life story.

"Fine, when I was 14 I was running from a Russian spy. My dad is a Spy for America. Anyway I was running up a fire escape and into an old building. The man shot at me a few times each missed. It was pitch black in the room so I had no idea where I was going. I tripped over a lip in the floor and fell on a small knife. Apparently I had ru into a knife factory. It seems ridiculous but it' completely true" Ed laughed ming closer to me his suit shirt showing a bit of his chest. A light scar stretched from his collar bone down about an three inches. What's this for? I asked tracing it with my finger delicately. He shivered under my touch closing his eyes and moving closer to me.

"That's where the white witch stabbed me" He said softly never opening his eyes. I kept my finger on his chest. And kissed his cheek. His yes snapped open and he looked at me with a hungry passion in his eyes.

"Teagan, I cant resist you" he growled attacking me with his lips. He kissed me hungrily, pushing meagainst the post. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"Edmund, no please stop" I pulled away from him.

"Come on Teagan, It's just me" He continued kissing me sucking on my neck. I squirmed trying to get away but he pinned me to the post.

"Ed Please don't" He put his hand on my shoulder slipping my dress off of it and kissed where the strap used to be. That's when I saw the green mist that swirled around us. My heart sunk and I mustered and pushed him off me. He slammed into the rail and shook his head the mist gone.

"Teagan I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I do, it was her Ed the mist was back and she was here"

"Teagan for give me"

"I," I stopped whipping the tears off my cheeks "I forgive you"

"I love you Teagan"

"I love you too Ed" I kissed him again and the sweet Edmund was back he kissed me with love and desire these kisses made me feel good inside. The smell of sulfur reached my nose and I smiled into the kiss.

"We've reached the next island Ed"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it took so long to update... I feel a lack of inspiration for this story. I would love so reviews guys :D also I got my wisdom teeth removed so I was healing and was not in the mood to write... This chapter is for my bff val who is going to read my story! Also my aunt was wonderfull and got me the movie so eveyone say "thank you antie!" _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own CON :'( Sadness but I do own teagan..._**

**_Read and review! _**

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by long blades of grass toped with purple and yellow flowers In front of me was a mirror.. My dress pooled around me it was stunning, A white gown with beads and embellishments. I ran my hand along the smooth fabric as the wind whipped around me. That's when I noticed the veil that was attached to a tiara. I looked beautiful. A voice caught my attention and I turned to it. _

"_He's lucky to be marrying you". There stood Jadis smiling. She stepped dup to me and cupped my face in her hand. But I didn't flinch just smiled as if she was my mother. She adjusted my Tiara. "That Edmund boy, was nothing" My heart suddenly ached._

"_But-" _

"_No. Brandish is the perfect man for you. You will bless him with many children and he will rule Narnia after he rids it of those children" _

"_I wont Mary him!" I was my self again. As I pulled from her touch. She looked at me and noticed. _

"_Where's your coin necklace?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_That Necklace that you wear that lets me-. That Brandish gave you?" _

"_I took it off"_

"_Where did you put it!" _

"_I hid it! Edmund won't let this wedding happen" _

"_He will, because he's dead" _

"_WHAT!" _

"_Yes honey, Edmund has been dead for months now" _

"_How!"_

"_You killed him" _

I screamed sitting up in my bed. Covered in sweat and tears. I looked over at Lucy and Gael who were still sound asleep. I was shaking probably from the dream. I quickly stood from my bed and walked over to my jewelry box finding the three coins I had received. I looked over at the small dagger that sat on the shelf and picked it up. But as soon as I did the boat jerked and the blade cut my hand. I shrieked dropping the dagger as my blood peddled in my hand covering the coins. Suddenly the room was frigid. I shook my head as a huge migraine came on. Wincing I closed my eyes only to have them snap open against my will.

_Go to him_

My feet took of out of my room. I let the coins fall from my hand and the scattered across the floor. I stopped in the door to Edmunds room.

_GO TO HIM!_

"NO!" I half yelled half whispered, not wanting to wake up Edmund. "Get out of my head!"

_Do you see that knife?_

I looked over on the wall where a small dagger was placed. "NO"

_Don't lie to me_

I was suddenly in the most pain I have ever been in. I fell to the floor, shaking it felt as if ten thousand knifes were being repeatedly stabbed into me. Tears poured from my eyes.

"Yes, I see it please stop!"

_Trick him, then kill him whit that dagger_

"Never"

The pain started again. I tried holding out for as long as I could when blood began pouring from my nose and mouth. Then I was standing no longer in control.

_Go now and do what I say or I will kill you_

I shook my head no but the control over me was to powerful as I had already walked across the room and was standing over him. The door behind me shut and locked.

_Wake him up_

I set my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. He turned over and opened his eyes looking at me.

"OH MY GOD! Teagan what happened to you!"

"Nothing Ed its fine" I smiled getting on the bed startling him. 'please stop I don't want to do this, please'

"Teagan what are you doing?"

"Nothing Ed down worry" I smiled coyly pushing him back on the bed. I kissed his lips roughly, though I felt nothing. Edmunds hand went around my waist pulling me into him as he deepend the kiss.

_Good lead him on _

"No" I said.

"What?" Edmund pulled away looking at me confused.

_NOTHING!_

The voice screamed so loud it felt as if my ears were bleeding.

"Nothing ED" I giggled. I moved my fingers down to the buttons on his shirt working on them. Tears slid down my cheeks.

_Grab the knife_

I reached up and pulled it off the wall Edmund was so into the kiss he didn't even notice.

_Kill him_

I slowly brought the dagger down pointing it at his chest.

"NO I CANT KILL HIM GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed Tossing the dagger across the room. The power threw me off of Edmund and slammed me into the wall hard I bounced off and hit the floor whit a thud. The pain was worse then before every part of my body screamed blood poured out of my mouth and nose. I was shaking violently.

"TEAGAN!" Edmund jumped out of his bed and kneeled next to me cradling my head in his hands.

"ED you have to stay away from me" I cried. My muscles tensed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I screamed so loud I'm sure every boat on the ocean heard it. My hearing was tunneled and echoing. I heard a bang then yelling then every thing was quiet.

_I told you to kill him_

I said I wouldn't

_I will kill you _

Go ahead

I sat up in a plush bed. Edmund's hand was in mine as he watched me closely.

"How do you feel?" He asked slowly.

"Better" I spoke waiting for the voice to but in.

"Why did you put your blood on the coins?" His brown eyes graced over my face.

"It was an accident"

"Did she take over you last night?"

I looked away from him tears creping down my cheeks. That's when I noticed my night gown was soaked in blood. My own blood.

"Please answer me"

"Yes, she wanted me to kill you she wanted me to trick you so that I would kill you. Then she tried killing me"

"She did kill you"

I looked over at Edmund. "What?"

"You were dead. For a whole three minutes. You died in my arms shaking and screaming and bleeding. You couldn't hear couldn't see. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my whole life"

"Then how am I here if I died?"

"Lucy. Her cordial it barley saved you"

"I'm sorry Edmund I really really am I didn't mean to hurt you an any way"

"The only thing that hurt was feeling you go limp in my arms. Watching as your eyes closed to the world for the last time and your breathing stop. I cried Teag, shaking you giving you mouth to mouth trying everything until Lucy ran in with her cordial. She cried too, so did Caspian, As you laid there in my arms lifeless. And then you breathed."

I lifted my hand to his face and whipped the tears away.

"Edmund I love you more then you could ever know" I pulled him to me and kissed him. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever received. No tongue, no touching, just a sweet kiss. When He pulled away he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too"

Lucy bound into the room and smiled at the sight of me running over jumping on the bed and pulling me into a hug.

"You're awake!" She screamed, I giggled at her hugging her back.

"Thank you for saving me Lu"

"It's nothing for my best friend"

Edmund joined in on the hug kissing Lu on the cheek.

"I cant thank you enough Lucy" He said as we pulled away. He grabbed me around the waist and I settled into his form.

"Well Caspian told me to tell you that we need to head out to the island and hunt for food and swords" Then I remembered we still hadn't been on the sulfur like island.

"Well then lets go"


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! This Chapter is Rated M its not to explicit, but I don't want to get reported! It's about a 16 and up rating I would say. So please read with caution. **

**Also! :D Sorry it took so long to update, I was at the beach this past weekend for the US Open of Surfing…no I don't surf…not yet anyways. And then I was In LA all week for A program called the MOTH look it up, its cool:D**

**Thank you to all my lovely Reviewers you mean the world to me and a special thanks to ****FelipeMarcusThomas****for your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

"Stupid boat, Stupid Island" Eustace mumbled to himself kicking up dust when we finally arrived on the island. I cast a sideways glance over at him, and he caught my gaze. His frown lightened for a moment then went back to being angry.

"Does he ever stop complaining?" Reep yelled, standing on one of the row boats.

"It's seems not" I smirked. Eustace let out an angry huff.

"Were going now" Caspian ordered. I grabbed my sword my fingers dancing around the familiar curves of the handle. We mostly walked in silence until Lucy spoke up.

"Are these Volcanoes?"

"I think so Lu" Edmund stopped tuning to his sister. His eyes caught hers and he smiled softly. I could tell just by looking at her posture she was frightened. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. "But don't worry we'll be fine"

I was slightly jealous at how close they were. I never had a sibling, other than Caspian who was like an older brother. But back in the real world no one ever looked out for me. Because of moving around so much I never really made friends that stayed for to long. Sure I had seen some of the most beautiful places in the world. Had lots of money but I never had a true friend. Narnia was the first place that I had someone who I was close to. The pair walked ahead talking to each other laughing and smiling. They had so many stories they could laugh about together. It brought back the moments at school when my new friends would laugh at an inside joke.

"Isn't that right Caspian?"

Caspian who had been walking a ways in front of me looked at Ed. "What?"

"You're in denial about your un dying love for Susan"

Caspian grumbled before nodding his head joining the pair. I stood in the back watching as they laughed. I had heard many stories about this Susan girl. It almost felt as if they forgot I was there before Edmund turned around to me.

"Teagan"

I didn't respond to him, in a childish way keeping my eyes cast at the ground. Pretending I hadn't heard him.

"Beautiful, My Beautiful Teagan look at me" They stopped walking. Now I just wanted to hear what he was going to say to get my attention. My heart swelling as he called me Beautiful. "My future wife, and baby mama" at that I looked up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I smirked.

"Beautiful" He said slinking over to me and possessively wrapping his arm around my waist. "That, and Baby mama" He whispered in my ear seductively. I shivered as he kissed my neck.

"Ewwwwww!" Lucy shrieked behind us and I pulled out of Edmunds arms.

"Sorry Lu" I giggled girlishly.

"I should have never told you about 2010 slang" I said turning to Edmund. "It ruins your whole 1940 gentleman, fine respectable aura"

Edmund chuckled at me. "I was just trying to get your attention. I never meant it"

"So you don't want to be my husband!" I gasped in fake horror.

"God no! You troll!" Edmund lightly pushed me away before quickly bringing me back to him and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at the shear comfort of being in his arms. We walked for a little while longer stopping a few times to sip water from the canteen I had brought with me, and to relax in what little shade this god forsaken island offered.

"Is that a rope?" Lucy suddenly broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over us as we walked. Tied around a long rock was a rope leading down into a deep crevasse.

"The Lords" Caspian smiled gleefully.

"Let's check it out" I said gripping the rope.

"Let me go first" Edmund gently took the rope from my hands and turned his back ready to repel. I rolled my eyes at him and sat on the ledge turning my body and free climbing down the side of the rock. When I hit the bottom I smirked at Ed, dusting my hands off on my white shirt.

"Show off" Edmund sulked. "You're not nearly as girly as you should be"

"That…is very true" I agreed grabbing Lucy by the waist to help her down. She smiled at me before joining the boys at the Edge of glimmering pool. I went to join them but stopped when I heard a faint scream. I looked up the hole we came waiting for more yells.

"Teagan what are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That Scream?"

"NO"

I looked over at Lucy bit my lip shyly then shook my head my head joining the three looking at the pool.

"Any thing that touches this turns to gold!" Edmund exclaimed picking out a shell filled with water and dropping it on the floor. We watched as the simple shell turned into complete gold, it was magnificent. Then Edmund got a look in his eye one that scared me.

"Lucy, we'll be rich!"

"Edmu-"

"We won't have to live in that horrid place anymore!"

"You can't take anything from Narnia!" Caspian's firm voice made Edmund snap. Then they had their swords pulled. Lucy jumped in the middle stopping the potential fight.

"Stop it! You've been tempted!" She screeched.

The boys dropped their swords and Edmund shoved me to get by. I tripped and nearly landed in the water if it wasn't for Caspian's arm around me I would have been done for.

"Watch where you're going ED" I hissed. Lucy shook her head at him angrily before stepping up to me and grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry Tea" She smiled hopefully at me. The two of us scrambled after the boys, getting out of the cave seemed more difficult then getting in the cave. Edmund and Caspian had walked ahead talking. Hopefully working out what went down in the cave.

"Do you love Edmund?" Lucy asked. I stopped shocked just staring at her.

"Of course Lucy why?"

"Because he loves you"

"How do you know that" I asked bumping her hip playfully.

"The way he looks at you, it was the way Caspian looked at Susan."

"I see"

"You're lucky."

"Why"

"Because Edmund is a great person, although hot headed, and honoree, and thick, He's sweet and compassionate, and loving, and protective. He's done things he's not proud of but he's gotten over it and now he's stronger."

"You are an amazing little sister to him you know that Lu?"

"Thanks" She smiled at me. "Eustace likes Gael doesn't he?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, hoping she wouldn't press the question further. I had sworn to Eus that I wouldn't tell any one.

"I know he does Tea, you don't have to pretend." I giggled.

"They would be such a cute couple!" I finally burst.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Lu" She stopped suddenly sitting on a rock, I followed closely behind her taking her hand in mine comfortingly.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"I'm jealous, of Susan she's beautiful and I'm so plain no boy ever falls for me. I never get love. You have Ed, Caspian had Su, Peter has Elsie back on earth, and Gael has Eustace. It's not fair I want somebody to love"

"Oh Lucy don't you say that. Aslan has a time for everyone, yours will come you just have to be patient. I know that it's frustrating; feeling like no one thinks you're pretty. Lucy I had never kissed or had a boyfriend until I met Ed" I reached out and whipped a tear that had escaped Lucy's eyes. "You never know the boy of your dreams could just fall from earth today! Don't fret, your only 15 you have a lot of life in front of you"

"ASLAN FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOVE!" Lucy shouted. I giggled at her remembering the queen song with those lyrics.

"Find me somebody to o o love!" I sang horridly off key. Lucy turned to me and giggled.

"Thanks"

"No problem you're my sister, I'll do anything for you" I kissed the top of her head. We walked back to the row boats and climbed adored the ship. Lucy ran over to Gael. She whispered into her ear and Gael's eyes grew wide and she blushed. I shook my head and glared at Lucy's back.

"What did my sister do now?" Ed asked snaking his hands around me from behind.

"Nothing Ed, don't be so hard on her ok?"

"Why?"

"There doesn't need to be a reason Ed, she's your sister"

"You're so sweet." He paused, then looked at the ground sadly "I know you grew close to Eustace, which Is why I have to tell you something….he's dead" I pulled out of his hands just in time for a huge dragon to come down and practically tear a hole in the side of the ship. With cat like reflexes I drew my sword and ignored all the scrambling around the ship. The dragon was roaring in anguish. I looked over at Lucy and Gael they were both frightened.

"GET BELOW DECK!" I screamed at them. They turned to me eyes wide. Lucy raised her hand to point at something behind me but it was too late I was in the dragons sharp claws. I could feel them digging into my sides.

"TEAGAN!" Edmund swung down from the rope he had climbed and was charging at the dragon. But just like me he was scoped up. The crew went ballistic, releasing everything they had on the dragon but it was no use against his tough chainmail like scales. The dragon took off flying away. I let out a blood curdling scream.

"EDMUND!" I tried reaching out to grab his hand our fingertips grazed each others, but the dragons sudden cry pulled us apart. We were over the island now. I cried I was not ready to be eaten. I didn't want to die, there was so much I still had to do! College, get married, meet Aslan, watch Lucy fall in love, have kids of my own, I don't want to die a virgin.

I looked down at the ground. I almost went into cardiac arrest. In flames was spelt out 'I am Eustace' I fainted.

~:~

"She's coming around"

"Told you"

"Thank god"

"Awwww, that's cute"

Ok that last one was a little weird. I sat up opening my eyes to the dark sky. Everyone was gathered around me. I could see the ship in the distance, lights on. I turned over on my side and smiled at Eustace still in dragon from. He was lying by the fire just staring into it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I smiled up at Gael. She looked back at Eus, longingly and I couldn't help but hope she like him back. Well when he was in regular form.

After staying the night on the island and spending the day at sea, most of it Eustace pulling the ship thanks to no wind I. Eustace was resting as was the rest of the crew. We had dropped anchor, not something we did often and everyone was catching up on sleep. Except for Ed and I.

"Hey Edmund" I was lying on his bed a thin silk robe wrapped around my shoulders hair up in a towel to dry after my quick bath. Under my robe I only had on underwear and a bra, and Ed was well aware.

"Yes? He asked from in his bathroom. He was in the middle of a bath, which was still weird to me, but they didn't have showers on the ship so what was he going to do?

"What did you do with those coins after they took over me?"

There was a pause then the sound of him getting out of the water. Moments later he emerged from behind the door a deep burgundy robe wrapped around him as he used a towel to rub his hair dry.

"We melted them down and then tossed them into the ocean. You're safe don't worry." He smirked, dropping his towel at the foot of the bed, then crawling up and laying down next to me. This was actually Caspian's room but for some reason unknown to me. Caspian insisted that Ed sleep here tonight, and Ed insisted that I join him.

"You're so strikingly beautiful, you're gorgeous. I'm lucky to have you, to call you mine" I blushed under his intense gaze. "I love you" He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back passion filled. This is the fist time in a while that we were kissing without being under a spell. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I let him in. His tongue explored my mouth. Sadly Mother Nature prevailed and we pulled away, in need of oxygen. He kissed down my neck, sucking and biting until he found my sweet spot. I tired to hold in the moan that was practically begging to come out. When he gently pushed me back on the bed and sucked harder I lost that battle.

"Edmund" I whispered. He chuckled triumphantly returning to my lips. His fingers toyed with the string of my robe. And when I let out a little nod and he smiled into the kiss I knew where this was going.

~:~

"TEAGAN!" Lucy was running towards me in a panic.

"What is it Lu?"

"It's Gael" She didn't say any more I took off in the direction that she came from.

* * *

**Reviews are like pictures of Logan lerman...and I love Logan Lerman :D 3**


End file.
